Eternal Darkness or Eternal Light?
by savy4799
Summary: Zero finally meets six again and comes to providence.Every thing is great until van kleiss hears about Her.Will he be able to tempt her to join him?Or will it be too much?
1. Meeting

Agent Zero

I paced around a cave I was secretly taking shelter in.I could see in the dark also.I could hear what you were saying from miles away.I was suprised that providence hadn't come for me yet.

Ya know considering that One was my father I thought that they would be trying to contain me and kill me.I had electric blue eyes and dark hair just like my father.I didn't know anything about my mother though.I could control the earth, fire, water, and air elements.I was an these things were controled by my emotions.I would sit on the beach for days on end and not get a single threat from that didn't make me let my gard down.I was always watching for signs of danger.

Oh and did I mention that I was on an island in the middle of the picific ocean?I always thought that I would die on this island sad and one day I fellt the ground shaking and thought-_"Finally they have found me!Providence takes way to long to find EVO people like me!"_So I waited calmly for something to happen but no one came.I was just about to give up when I heard a low growling noise from behind me.I smiled and slightly and got up to look at the had four arms on each side and seven was a greenish color and it had three legs with claws on it.

"Wow you are the uglyist thing I have ever seen!No wonder Providence droped you off couldn't stand your uglyness so they sent you away.I don't blame them!"I thought I heard a faint sound of a chuckle in the ,as if it could understand what I said, it lunged after me.I used my basic moves that One tought me and the EVO was down before it could even tuch me."Well at least it gave me something to do."I said as I put my hand on it's head and cured it."HEY HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"A voice called as a a teen came out followed by a man in a green suit...

Oh more thing...My name is Zero.


	2. Still can't guess?

**CHAPTER 2**

Providence

The teen came up to me face and sttarted to ask me a bunch of random questions like-"Were did you learn those moves?Why do you have caat ears and a tail?Why can you cure them?Why-"I didn't let him ask another one of his random and annoying questions so I slid my foot on the ground and the earth under him moved so he was now he was a very long distance away from me."Privice please."I rolled my eyes.I was starting to get for me was really dangerus.

The green one just looked at me and I said"What you got a problom with me?"Then I started walking back to the beach."What's your name?"He asked.I froze.I didn't excpect them to ask me that so I did some quick thinking"Go figuer...".I countinued walking toward the beach."Hey wait!"The other one said and jummped in front of legs had transformed into metal or something.I "Ok.I am really starting to get annoyed with you."I flatened my ears and a growling noise came from deep within that guy in the dreen suit got in between me and him preventing us from fighting."Come with could use you."He said.

I unflatened my ears but stayed on my gard and still VERY annoyed."Use me?Not exactly the words I wanted to hear Six..."I slapped a had over my rased an eyebrow at me knowing his name when he didn't tell me it._"Why did I just say that?"_I thought to my self."Hey how did you know his you know mine?"I just looked at him and said " if I had to say two words about you it would be cocky and overly-confident."I said and I heard an abnormaly loud coughf and turned to six and said"What was that?Last time I heard that was when you were trying to hold back a laghf."I said."Hold back a what?Six never laghf's!NEVER!"The teen said."Well at least that's what my father told me..."Then I mentaly slapped my myself for saying another thing that they would persist on me awnsering.

Guess what?I was Right.


	3. Remmember me now?

"Who is your father?How do you know my name?"Six asked.I sighed and rolled my he didn't recidnise me or forgot about me."Don't you remmember?My father was .That's how I know your unfortunetly I am NOT going to providence."I said as I saw him come he stoped mid step as I created a large wall of Ice and created spikes that had venom on them."Wait at least tell me your name"Six said as I started to walk back into the forest.

"Less then one higher then negitive one."I said and with that I jumpped onto the nearest branch and into the thick and dark I did I heard Six yell,"Zero!"I continued to run through the forest when I heard a big bang in the derection I had just come from." record finally figuered out how to get past that wall."I came to a stop as I thought I was far enough.I sat down and looked sign of Six...Yet.I would have to listen very closely because Six always had a habit of walking very quietly.I stayed on gard for a few minuets before I heard a faint sound of footsteps comeing my way.I quickly turned in the direction of the wasn't Six, which was surpriseing, but instead it was was my a house cat or was a pure white was two times bigger then the average wolf, had amythest colored comes and goes as she pleases.I think she goes to her pack at night, because I have cought her going away several troted over to me and lyed down putting her head on my lap.I started to pet her, and closed my eyes.I listened for any shift in the grass that wasn't due to natural causes...

There!I heard a small 'thump'Over behind my shoulder like some one fell down.I looked and thought I saw a gleam in the tall one when light hits glasses."You can come out six.",I that teen came out and said,"And Rex!What am I, invisable?",he seemed like a little kid wanting attention."I would say something...but you would proably be offended."What was it?", he said running up to me." must like being .How about this, if you move back a little, then I will tell you."He noddeds and stepps back."Little more.", I moves back one more step."Little moves back two more the second he falls into a small ditch full of foul smelling greenish-black water.I burst out laughing, and say,"Do you want to know what I was going to say now?", he started to crawl out, but when he reached the top he fell back down again and got some in his sat still for a moment...Then he started to race up the bank while covering his mouth.

Six looked at me ,then I said,"Accident...?",He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow,"What do you want me to say?He's the idiot that got the stuff in his mouth in the first place!"Then I heard a scrambleing in the guy came out and said,"And your the idiot that made me fall into that water in the first place!"He shouted."What did you call me?"I growled."An that's to afraid to come to providence!"He paused for a second,Then said,"A cowar-"Lucky for him, Six covered his mouth before he could finish that word."What Rex is trying to say is that it would be better if you came to providence with us."

I looked at him and said,"Fine.I'll try it!But if this one _ever _say's that word to me, I'm out.",Six nodded and The guy shoved his hand away and said,"I have a name, ya know!"I looked at him and said,"What is it?Alexis?",He glared at me,"NO!It's Rex!"He shouted."Whatever."I said and wistled to came running out of the bushes and ran strait for screamed like a little girl and covered his face with his came sprinting at him and jummped right over his in the air she changed into an one was also pure white whith amythest . I'm not saying that she can change into any animal she those two, and that's came and landed on my shoulder.I looked at Rex who was still cowering, waiting to be ripped to shreads.

"You aren't going to die today, Rex!", I said,"Or at least, not yet."He turned around and saw Ella on my shoulder."Whoa, is that your pet?"Rex asked me amazed,"Of corse I am!"I heard Ella say."Awsome!It can talk?"He said."_She._And yes, She can because of the Nanite explosion."He stared at Ella in awe."Hey!I've got a monkey back at providence that can talk too!Although, I don't think he's ever seen a wolf or eagle before...At least not a white one."He thought and before he could keep rambleing on about his monkey, I told Ella to follow us as we went to the providence jet."I can do you one better"_(Do you think that belongs in there?)_She flew up and flew away out of sight for a few seconds.A huge jet came our landed on my shoulder, and said,"I'll bring the ship to you."I looked upan said,"How did you get it here, exactly?"

She looked away,"Well, I kinda made them think I was one of those Evo's that like to kill people..",I asked,"How?",she lookedat me and said,"I may have...possiably...maybe...attacked one of them...",I widened my eyes at her,"I only bit him!It's not like I killed him for real!"I glared at looked at me, then the jet, then me, and back again."Oh look!Their letting down a smaller jet!",She said.I knew she was just stalling, but I looked actuly _was_ a jet comeing landed next to us and Six told us to get in or he would leave us.i knew that He didn't mean it, but I hadn't seen him for years, so I ran tried to stop me by standing in my way, but I just laughed and jummped over them.I sat down inside and some tried to 'Remove' me but Six came in and told them it was okay.I didn't bother to put my seat belt on as I was-not that I would let them see it-too excited.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was that still too short?I can't tell...If it is then I will try to make them !Hey!That might actuly worck as a title for a chapter!Think I should use it?R&amp;R!<em>**


End file.
